magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
General Information Page
Add information to these points, Comment your playername as you edit things so people know who has added things. Those who have added the most will get rewarded. Some things will need clarification for me, Leave them if unsure Chewett 11:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit the individual headings rather than the main page so we do not get edit conflicts. Using 4 tildas (~) will automatically insert your name and such into the page. If you are adding more information, add it at the bottom and I will add it into it Do not adjust the points marks I leave. Chewett 13:59, October 14, 2014 (UTC) How can I get an item crafted? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Items are crafted through the Crafters Guild. Often times they will set out a quest in which you must gather resources or help in order to complete your item. A Wish Point is most always required in order to complete the item, as it represents your will to have it created. Ary: @Phantasm: Question is related to current situation, how can you get an item crafted if Crafters are inactive. Who is authority for the Wikia? Chewett is the full authority for the Magic Duel Wikia page. If you wish to ask any questions you should talk to him. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Added Info How do I get a quest document To obtain a quest document you have to have given 3 wishpoints for quests. Once you have done this you can go to the MD archives and obtain a quest document. You must set a quest to properly obtain the document and then you will be able to use it on the papers part of your page from anywhere. If you would like to request one before having given out 3 wishpoints you can request it from Chewett or the council by reasoning why you would like it. ---- Phantasm: 2 - Main body EE: 1 - More information How do I initiate quest voting for my quest If you contact Chewett he will be able to add a quest vote for your quest. When you want it to be ended you should contact him again and he will give you the results. ---- Chewett: 1 - written answer correctly. Phantasm: 0 - wrongly answered question Ary: 0.5 - pointed out wrongly answered question What is a heads contest moderator? Can I become one? A heads contest manager was the name for the old group of RPC's that had the sendtogazebo spell. These players were asked to ensure the contest was fair but to also spice it up. Anyone holding the sendtogazbo spell was a heads contest moderator. Nowadays we do not have any Heads Contest Moderators. Those holding the sendtogazebo spell have been gifted it for their previous work and it does not relate to this old position. ---- Phantasm: 0 - Wrote about the BHC master and not HC manager... Chewett: 2 - Added the right information How to start the HC Who grants WP codes / Wishpoint Reward Code (WPRC) WP codes can be given by any MD authority who has attained them. These codes can be used to get a wishpoint reward point so you can then reward someone a wishpoint. Most land leaders have a number of these WPRC's to give out. In addition all MD admins can give them out (MD Council, Chewett, Muratus del Mur). If you want your quest to be sponsered by the TK's they can also give them out. Before giving out WP's remember to read the rules regarding them. ---- Phantasm: 0 - Wrong EE: 0.5 - added a basic list of people Chewett: 2 - Added a full text What is a trial? A Trial is just as it seems. In Magic Duel there are crimes and atrocities committed, just like in real life. When someone feels a crime has been committed, they can request a trial from any of the 3 current judges. If they feel the trial is warranted, they will proceed with it. The judges will hear both sides of the story from the prosecutor and the defendant. They will also take into consideration witnesses, and saved data from text. Afterwards the judges must come to a 2 to 3 decision on which way they want the trial to end. They also are the ones who come up with the appropriate punishment, depending on the severity of the action/crime. ---- Phantasm: 0 - This is starting wrong, you dont request from judges... Who are the judges? PhantasmMD (talk) 15:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Ailith, Granos, and DST are currently the only 3 judges in Magic Duel. They are the ones who decide the verdict of a trial, and the fate of those on trail. They can also make judgements againt people without the need for a trial. The verdict must be a 2 of 3 by the judges for the verdict to stand. ---- Phantasm: 0.5 - Added a basic start What is the Community Law Council? More information what it is, what it did, It _is_ still existing. Forum link - ommunity Law Council http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/forum/265-community-law-counsel/ ---- Phantasm: 0 - wrong information. EE: 0.5 - added some information How to start a trial Make an elaborate topic in Lawyer's office with your crime, reason, and basic proof in which to find the trial necessary. Once this has been done it will be reviewed by the MD staff and it shall be considered. ---- Phantasm: 1 - start but half wrong Ary: 1 - Fixed up start Chewett: 1 - merged and added more information. How do I get my artwork added to the game? *Eagle Eye: Ask the council contact@magicduel.com or Chewett and Mur Ingame art *Eagle Eye: contact@magicduel.com Avatars *Eagle Eye: Ask Neno Veliki, Neno Veliki is the Avatar Manager or contact MD council contact@magicduel.com Item images *Eagle Eye: Ask council contact@magicduel.com *Eagle Eye: The in-game art, avatar and image must be original and being checked by the system. If your your artwork accept or rejected MD council automaticaly send a message. Original artwork you made is beautiful. What is an alt PhantasmMD (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC): Alt is an alternate character to your main one. You can create as many characters as you want, but only 1 can be considered your main character. This restricts your other character from certain events. The game coding will not allow you to help your main in any way with your alts. Ary: You also can't use your main to help your alts, you can participate in restrictive events with your alt, but then can't participate with your main. Such restrictive events have rule that only one account can be used, alt or main, it doesn't matter. How do I report alt-checker false positives My account has problems, what can I do? *Eagle Eye: Make a MD forum thread post the problem and contact MD council contact@magicduel.com or direct to Chewett I have problems with the MD shop, what can I do? I have a problem ingame with a player, who can I talk to? PhantasmMD (talk)You can report them to an LHO, or most veterans who will try and fix the problem peacefully. If a peaceful resolution can not be had, then you can request further help from Grido if it is a minor offense. If it is a large offense it is best to submit for a trial, or ask for assistance from one of the judges on how to take the matter further. Rule clarification Rules can be viewed under the "Restrictions" tab in game. Each section gives a short review, with the ability to toggle a longer review. If your question is not answered by the text, you can then refer to the Magic Duel Forums under the Questions and Answers section. ---- Phantasm: 1 - start How can I organize an event? Anyone can organize an event. Once you have come up with an idea and plan for an event, it's best to ask previous event organizers for help to create your event. Once you have finished a detail plan, date, and possible rewards for an event, you can then post it under the "Contests, Quests, and Adventures" section of the forum. If you have a Quest Document, you can also place the information there, for easier access to information for others in game Phantasm: 1 - Start What is there available to event organizers Besides the valuable information that previous event organizers offer, there are several other things available. In the Magic Duel Forum at the bottom of the page there is a section listed "MD Scripting". It will give you many different ways to code "clickies" that are available all through-out the realm. If you do not have acess to the clickies, there are many veterans who do have access and would be glad to help you set them up. They can as well offer coding, and general information about events. The Treasure Keepers Alliance can help to provide rewards for events that you may not be able to provide yourself. ---- Phantasm: 1 - start, chew needs to add some stuff The MD votings sites have an issue? I cannot buy X from Zazzle I want to offer my skills as an artist/coder/planner/organizer/magician Who does Kingship elections? How can I rebel? What are Spell documents Spell Documents are used for some of the most powerful spells in Magic Duel. Depending on the Spell Document you are looking for, there are different amounts of pages that must all be gathered in order to use the document as a whole. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How can I get spell documents Spell Documents are often rewarded by veteran players who have been given a specific page to hand out for quests. These quests are often difficult, because spell documents are quite rare and valuable. ---- Phantasm: 0 - This is currently wrong, please fix it someone, will do later... How can I get the ability to give spell documents out Spell Documents are given to quest makers who have proven themselves as valuable assets to the community for their quests. The higher powers of the game choose only the best quest makers to hand out such documents, and is considered a great reward to be able to do so. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start, but partially wrong atm How to become a LHO There is a clicky in Paper Cabin that provides information for this matter and also is coded to receive applications. Contact Grido for more details applying to be a Live Help Operator. Grido is the leader/founder of LHO. ---- Ary: 1 - Start EE: 1 - Added more information Chewett: 0.5 - Cleaned How to become a forum Mod *Eagle Eye: Time comes and we need to wait the available set for the mod and you need to passed the test, trials and concequences. If you do and passed your ready to become a mod. But always remember follow the rules of the Mod. Just look for Burns for the application. What is the AL The Adventure Log is a way for players to keep track of the events that unfold in Magic Duel. They help to provide a basis of what has happened, and is happening in the world. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How to get in the AL Im adding this into it :) Chewett 15:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC) What is a main land? Main lands are the first 4 lands that were implemented in MagicDuel. They are: Loreroot, Marinds Bell, Necrovion, and Golemus Golemicarum. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How do I join a main land There are 3 ways to joining a main land. Apply for citizenship through the approriate land forum in the Magic Duel Forums. Join an alliance within the land automatically makes you a citizen. A King/Queen grants citizenship through dedication of your role. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Added start, needs to fix a bit What is a non main land? PhantasmMD (talk) 14:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) A non main land is one that does not have an active Land Weapon or Kingship. They are : The Underground, The Labyryth, The Land of The East, and No Mans Land How do I join a non main land? Joining a non main land is much the same as joining a main land. The only difference is there is no King to allow citizenship, so citizenship through role play must be granted by a 'higher power' if they feel you have deserved the right to become a non-allied citizen of that land. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start How do I split resources? You cannot. ---- Chewett: 0 - start How do I make a complain against a player Against a LHO Against Chewett/Mur/council How can I report swearing? If you wish to report swearing ingame you should contact a LHO or Grido. Grido deals with all petty crimes in MD. ---- Chewett: 1 - Started How do I report a bug? Make a forum thread post here http://magicduel.invisionzone.com/forum/18-bug-report/ With the details of the bugs, Write the messages error with screenshot/printscreen shot and also you can send bugs@magicduel.com EE: 1 - Added a start How do I report a spelling mistake? How do I get items How do I get coins How do I get a WP Wish points are obtained most often by quests. Completion of quests for a Wish Point are often difficult, in order to justify such a high standard reward. There are some Wish Points that you can obtain by your Achievements that you acquire over time in game. ---- Phantasm: 1 - start How do I get a WPRC How do I get spells A small selection of spells are gained through the wish point shop and grant limited casts, that will regenerate every 2 weeks. Spells can also be learned by using a Spell Stone, a one use item that will grant a limited non regeneratable amount of spell casts, spells learned this way will last for 6 months. *Eagle Eye: Do a good things of MD and lets make Magicduel proud of You. ---- Syrian: 1 - Written a good start Chewett: 0 - cleaning How do I get resources Resources are gathered using tools, each resource type needs a different kind of tool to be gathered, land capitals such as Ravenhold in Loreroot have Herb Baskets which are free for anyone to take, these are used to gather herbs. Other tools can be found in other places but they are Shared Items(items that will return to the place you found them every week) ---- Syrian: 2 - Start How do I get tokens tokens are bought with credits, from the MD shop, when purchasing a token it wil l randomly apply a token in its set to a random creature you own. it is also an option to buy or trade other players for creatures with tokens already on them. ---- Who added this? How can I get an announcement written for my event? You can ask the MD council or Chewett to make an announcement for you EE: 1 - finished How can I make somewhere a sanctuary for a period of time How can I change what resources are available at a location? Gathering resources is a way of changing how many are at a given scene, resources will regenerate daily depending on how many are left in the scene. ---- Syrian: 1 - basic start Get to mindpower X How do I get more principles? Principles are gained through story mode, and the choices you make there. When you start in mindpower 3 you are able to get three principles in Story mode. Each mindpower gives you an additional choice. Up to a max of 5 principles at MP5. In addition you can only get a max of 4000 in each principle stat. They can also be gained by sacrificing creatures to a land alter, eg. Fenths Press. Each mainland has its own alter and will give different principles and principle amounts. ---- Chewett: 2 - Cleaned and added Syrian: 1 - Start Get stats Most stats are received through fighting and training. Stats can also be gained through sacrificing of creatures at specified alters throughout the realm. ---- Phantasm: 1 - Start Get an avatar Avatars can be bought it the MD shop Avatar section after the extra feature has been purchased in the extra features shop (avatar level +1) ---- Syrian: 1 - Start Get an avatar golded *Eagle Eye: You can buy a gold avatar to MDShop Unique MD Avatars using your creditsAll avatars are UNIQUE and ORIGINAL, once you get one nobody else will be able to have it untill you release it for an other one. You can view level 2 avatars. More avatar levels can be unlocked at different depth levels in MDShop. WARNING: You allready have an avatar, changing your current avatar for an other one will make the current one freely available for other players to chose and will cost you 1$. Your avatar will be returned to MD Avatar gallery for someone else to use if you are inactive for more than 6 months. If your avatar returns to shop you will be refunded the credit spent for itFrom now on new gold avatars will be also created randomly (as in not by request) from the available avatars present in the normal avatar gallery. The best looking avatars will be picked from time to time and moved to the gold section. More avatars apear here as the current are picked by other players. Original artworks, each avatar is unique, only one player can own it at one time. Your avatar will be yours forever or untill you change it. We DO NOT accept requests for custom avatars, however you can request or share your ideas with the artists drwing them and they will be available in the gallery, but they wont be automaticaly assigned to any player, you sill have to get them as anyone else. You can also participate by a quest of bidding //magicduel.invisionzone.com/topic/15525-gold-avatar-auction-23/ PhantasmMD (talk) 15:22, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Aviatar's are also golded as rewards. They are often rewarded at major events such as Magic Duel Birthday to those who have proven themselves worthy of having their avitar golded. Often is is granted for dedication to the game, or an achievement that is above and beyond the call of their normal duty. Suggest a feature